B es por el primer beso
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Un pequeño fic d BB, con mi pareja favorita Kai y Rei. Lindo y no traumará a nadie, prometido.


B es por el primer Beso  
  
- Por qué estas tan enojado, Kai?  
  
Apoyado contra la pared de piedra del edificio, el chico respondió cortante:  
  
- No estoy enojado.  
  
Rei suspiró. Tratar de mantener una conversación con su amigo era casi imposible, el chico ruso llevaba al extremo su reserva.  
  
- Nadie abandona una fiesta para salir a la noche helada nada mas porque sí, ni siquiera tú.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
- Vamos, Kai. Es Navidad! Y a pesar de tu actitud de Grinch yo sé que en realidad te gusta.  
  
Otro incómodo silencio se expandió por el jardín. Hacía muchísimo frío y el bullicio de la fiesta se oía en la distancia, apagado, como si viniera de otro mundo.  
  
Rei empezó a sentirse triste. Realmente se preocupaba por Kai, como nunca lo había hecho por nadie y la indiferencia de su amigo lo hería en lo profundo de su corazón.  
  
- Vamos adentro, Kai. Hazlo por mí.  
  
Unos ojos oscuros lo miraron de reojo sin que se diera cuenta. El joven chino se veía muy desalentado y hasta lastimado. Kai cedió un poco.  
  
- Te estás congelando. Vuelve adentro, yo... estoy bien.  
  
Era obvio que no lo estaba. Pero, cómo podía explicarle lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía divirtiéndose sin él? cómo explicar los celos que los lastimaban, si él mismo no podía entenderlos?  
  
Rei era un chico alegre y sociable, todos lo estimaban. En cambio, Kai había estado aislado toda su vida y no le quedaba más remedio que seguir solo. Si tan sólo hubiera alguien que pudiera ver la realidad tras su indiferencia... pero lo mejor era no pensar en imposibles.  
  
Concentrado como estaba en sus pensamientos, no sintió al otro chico acercarse hasta que apoyó una mano en su hombro.  
  
- Kai quiero que sepas que tú me importas y que... - titubeó un segundo antes de continuar- y que puedes continuar con mi apoyo. Comprendo si no quieres hablar conmigo ahora- continuó con voz triste- sólo recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí.  
  
Espontáneamente besó a Kai en la mejilla y se alejó en dirección a la entrada del hotel.  
  
El chico ruso suspiró y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, su felino amigo lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Por qué? Varias horas de meditación y cien estornudos después, tenía la certeza de lo que pasaba con él. Ahora el problema era cómo comportarse con su amigo ahora que estaba conciente de sus sentimientos y conseguir algo para su resfriado.  
  
Después de comprarse una taza de café en el restaurante del hotel, Kai se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
Atravesó el oscuro recibidor y se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, dispuesto a darse una ducha, antes de reparar en la figura sentada sobre la cama.  
  
- Te tardaste demasiado en volver. Estaba preocupado.  
  
- Rei?  
  
La luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche se encendió y Kai comprobó que, en efecto, se trataba del joven chino. El descubrimiento hizo que se sonrojara con furia.  
  
- No tenías porqué- contestó mirando hacia otro lado y deseando que sus sentimientos no fueran tan notorios como temía.  
  
Unos ojos ambarinos bajaron la mirada ante esa respuesta y Rei frunció el entrecejo, como si decidiera entre decir algo o callarse.  
  
Finalmente, miró de frente a Kai y habló:  
  
- Sabes, Kai? He estado pensando desde que tuvimos nuestra pequeña charla allá afuera. Te dije que me importabas y que podías contar conmigo; pero... pero lo que no te dije es... es que... te amo, Kai. Hoy me di cuenta de ello y sólo quería que lo supieras. Sólo eso. No espero nada, sinceramente que no. Tu amistad será suficiente para mí. Las cosas pueden seguir iguales entre los dos, verdad?  
  
- No, Rei.  
  
Sintió como si lo acabaran de golpear de lleno en el estómago, quitándole el aliento, y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Abrazando sus rodillas sobre la suave cama trató de murmurar un "lo siento"; pero las palabras se ahogaban en su boca antes de que pudiera pronunciarlas.  
  
De pronto, sintió unos labios en su frente y unos brazos fuertes que lo rodeaban. El rostro de Kai estaba a milímetros del suyo y el chico ruso sonreía.  
  
- No pueden seguir iguales porque... yo también te amo.  
  
Dicho lo cual se inclinó y se apoderó de la boca del chico con un apasionado beso.  
  
- Estás helado, Kai- dijo en chinito cuando se separaron para tomar aire.  
  
- Lo sé. Estaba a punto de tomar una ducha caliente cuando te ví.  
  
Kai se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño sin volverse, hasta que llegó a la puerta y preguntó:  
  
- No me acompañas?   
  
***  
  
Bueno este además de ser mi primer shonen ai, es mi primer fic de Beyblade y el primero de una serie de fics con cada una de las letras del alfabeto (se aceptan pedidos y sugerencias). Por favor dejen reviews o si lo prefieren mándenme un mail ^^.  
  
Arisu 


End file.
